


The Early Days of The Nolden Family

by biancaduarte



Series: Nolden [2]
Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Books
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancaduarte/pseuds/biancaduarte
Summary: Naomi and Jim, the happily married interplanetary couple come home from a...very busy honeymoon to take care of a very serious problem involving the disapproving Dawes.Later...surprising news arrives for the couple!AN: Suggestions are welcomed!





	1. Honeymoon's Over

The Early days of The Nolden Family

 

It was a clear, crisp morning in Long Island. At the Tycho Bay Hotel, newlyweds Naomi and Jim got up to watch the sunrise. The hotel looked over the water, and it had the view of a nearby forest way out in the distance.

Tycho Bay Hotel was the perfect place for the couple, and they stayed in the deluxe honeymoon suite.

While watching the sunrise in their fuzzy white robes and looked out of the window, Naomi asked, "Isn't the sunrise beautiful, honey?." 

Jim was looking at his wife and replied while looking at the sun rays that bounced off of her, "Extremely gorgeous." 

Naomi replied with a mischievous grin, "Oh James...cut it out." 

Jim chuckled and said, "I'm sorry. Just can't help it." 

The woman replied with a giggle, "You're a terrible flirt." 

The gentleman replied, "I'm a terrible flirt who is happily married to the woman of his dreams. Kiss me, you sexy Engineer." Naomi said, "Mmmm....with pleasure, Captain." Jim replied, "Naomi, darling, setara...you don't need to call me Captain." The woman smiled and said, "Alright." 

The woman then pushed her husband to the bedroom wall and kissed him, just as they did back long ago. 

An hour later, the couple got dressed. Jim put on his green plaid shirt, blue jeans and black shoes, while Naomi wore a red turtle neck, black stretch pants and black boots. 

Later that day while the couple was enjoying the sights that Long Island had to offer, the couple got a call from their friend, Mrs. Julie Mao-Miller, in New York, about Nagata Engineering being vandalized. 

After they arrived back at their hotel and received the message, Jim asked his wife while stroking her hair, "Should we get back home, honey?." 

Naomi replied, "Yes. Oh Jim...how could someone like the pashomang city official destroy my business?." 

The gentleman said, "Only racist, bigot idiots who are against interplanetary relationships do stupid shit like that. I feel extremely sorry for you." 

Naomi sighed and said as a light smile formed, "Damn bigots. I think we need to fight for our rights. You said that we'd fight for our rights as one of our marriage vows, and as a promise to each other...didn't you?." 

Jim chuckled and said, "True. That's one of the most important things that I love about you, Naomi. I love your fiery Belter spirit. It's something I find attractive." 

Naomi smiled and said after she kissed his lips, "I love you for being a very supportive husband, especially in shitty times like this. Let's get packing and go home." Jim said, "I miss being in our cozy townhouse. Mi du Amolof to...Naomi Nagata-Holden."

The woman smiled and replied, "Mi du Amolof to, James Richard Holden. Mi du Amolof to."


	2. Setting in..And The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi and Jim have come back to NYC. After they settle in, they go to work on the investigation.

After they packed up their suitcases, Naomi and Jim checked out at the front desk that afternoon, walked out of the hotel, got into their car and Jim drove them back to their townhouse in New York City. Naomi lay her head on her husband's shoulder, which didn't bother him at all. 

The couple did not arrive home until 5:30pm, and when they did, Jim got out of the car, unloaded the suitcases and put them inside. Naomi asked with a smirk, "Forgetting somebody, darling?." Jim smiled and said with a chuckle as he opened the door, "I would never forget my bride." 

The gentleman then caught Naomi by surprise and carefully carried her up the stairs, then over the threshold. Naomi said, "I hope I'm not too heavy for you." Jim replied while supporting her, "Not at all a problem, dear." 

After they made it inside, the gentleman set his wife back on her feet. Naomi said, "Carrying me over the threshold was very romantic of you." Jim replied while closing the door, "Just trying to be romantic."

Naomi said, "You are romantic, James. You don't need to be perfect for me. I love you for the person you are." Jim smiled and said, "Aww, thanks, Nagata." Naomi giggled and said, "You're welcome, Holden." Jim and his wife still used their last names to be funny towards each other.

A few houses down, Julie, who was now two months pregnant, was taking it easy on herself. The woman was wearing a loose pink shirt and black stretch pants so that once she reached the last few months of her pregnancy, she would be comfortable.

Miller was absolutely devoted to his wife, and he wanted to do everything he could to make things comfortable for his little family. Miller asked, "Craving anything, honey?." Julie replied, "Could you cut me some celery and carrots? I am trying to eat healthily so that our child, or children, will be healthy." 

Miller smiled and said after he kissed his wife on the lips, "Of course, my fair Juliette." The woman smiled and said, "You're so romantic, Josephus. I love you." The gentleman replied, "I love you too, Jules."


End file.
